


Far From Home

by its_fuckin_monsters_time



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Monsters, Other, Porn With Plot, Slime, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_fuckin_monsters_time/pseuds/its_fuckin_monsters_time
Summary: Rose finds herself at the mercy of the 7Zee Corporation after some shady resource allocations get aired out, courtesy of her. Now, demoted and disgraced, she finds herself hurtling lightyears away to some godforsaken rock. She's got some unconventional company, though, so maybe this won't be so bad.
Relationships: Slimes (Slime Rancher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Rose woke up in an offensively bright, white room, limbs pretzeled and body sore. She did her best to unfurl, but the cot she lay on barely permitted her full height. Just past the blood pounding in her ears, she swore there was a hum of engines. The more consciousness returned, the greater an icy chill gripped her gut.

How did she get here?

Her eyes took a while to adjust, the humming filament lining the ceiling acting like sunshine on fresh snow, but the sinking feeling in her gut worsened when they did. The room she found herself in — hardly a room, more like a hab pod — was spartan, only intended for transport. It was a step just above a cell; shit, in this instance, it may as well have been. Rose's memories came flooding back, and the pounding in her head returned with such fury she was glad to still be laying down.

It was nighttime when it happened. She remembered turning down for the evening, remembered burrowing herself under the covers. Her tablet lay dark on the nightstand, black hair and pale face mutely reflected as she pulled it closer, before losing it to the neon blue interface that popped up. A digitized envelope flashed at her in the corner, a cascade of messages flooding the display when she opened it. Some were from journalists, others from personal devices. It seemed everyone was beating down her door, trying to get a response, but one message was tucked away in the wall that she couldn't ignore.

 ** _Dan Everies_**  
Subject: _Just a heads up_

She knew she ought to have read his message closer, but she was so exhausted that night. Dan was her confidant, the investigator aiding her whistleblowing campaign against the all-permeating megacorp, 7Zee. Rose worked in one of the many corporate buildings, one of the few heads of department that oversaw research facilities and their progress. She wasn't the first to notice their numbers not adding up nearly a year back, but was smart enough to keep her trap shut.

Until recently.

Anonymous tips flooded the news outlets and the details were irrefutably damning, even to the company's best PR handlers. The cat was out of the bag, now — 7Zee had a mole, and a goddamn dangerous one at that. Rose remembered the meetings that followed, surreptitiously trying to suss out who could have pulled the trigger. Her mistake was leaking details that no grunt could ever have access to.

Dan tried to warn her — keep your head down, hide somewhere safe. But she only skimmed the message. She woke up, later that night, with hands on her arms and one clamped over her mouth. Something sharp pricked the side of her neck, and she was gone.

Now she was here, waking up on what she could only assume was a ship going fuck-knows-where. That ice returned to her belly, and Rose nearly thought she was going to be sick at a brand new realization.

How long was she out?

The only window was a slit cut into the door, but there was so much backlight she couldn't even see through it. With an exasperated huff, Rose slapped her palms against it.

"Hello? Hey! Hellooo, is anyone there? Talk to me, where am I?"

Nothing.

Rose's pulse ticked up, fear and paranoia washing over her back like cold water. She folded her arms over her stomach, rubbing circles above her elbows as she paced around her immaculate cage. The what-ifs began to whisper at the edges of her thoughts. What if no one knew she was gone? What if they went after Dan next? What if she couldn't see her family again?

What if she didn't make it back?

She snorted bitterly at that last one, of _course_ she wouldn't make it back. They either knew she was responsible, or she fell into their pool of suspects — either way, the fact she wasn't outright killed in her sleep for her efforts was even more worrisome. Just as her mind wandered into what sort of fate she would find herself in, an automated announcement rang through the craft.

 _Approaching destination. All passengers, please remain seated until_ —FZZZT.

The entire room rocked sideways as the intercom gave out, throwing Rose against the wall. Her cell flashed an alarming shade of neon red, making the effort of getting back on her feet that much more disorienting. Outside, it sounded like an inferno had swallowed everything whole, and safety harnesses ejected from around the cot in the wall. Everything listed to the side again, leaving her shakily jumping for the straps just above her head. Another one-eighty and Rose crashed bodily into the wall. Through the stars behind her eyes, she managed to get half the buckles secured. Everything around her quaked, leaving her half-bouncing and defenseless.

And then her world went dark a second time.

* * *

Rose woke to the overwhelming stench of burnt fuel and iron, a throbbing ache all over her body and double vision. She groped for the safety buckles, fighting sloppily to undo them before realizing too late they were the only thing keeping her from the crumpled metal below. She fell hard, uneven walls jamming into already tender flesh and bone. A mix of blood and spittle fell in sticky ropes, leaving her lips to paint where she lay in heavy splats.

The struggle to pull herself from the wreckage was an arduous one. Rose could only shove so much of herself through the partially-cracked door, finding it unforgiving as she raked her ribs against the narrow opening. Sensors responded to the pressure going through, throwing her into a panic as the door tried to close on her midsection. For a brief moment, she couldn't draw breath; Rose forced herself backward enough to leverage her forearms against the broken machinery, wheezing with the effort of pushing it and herself through completely. It tried to eat her legs next, but she kicked and shimmied until she was entirely free.

Looking around, realization hit her like a slap in the face. The craft she'd been crammed into was sturdy but shockingly small. Rose now lay in the cockpit, the only other portion of the 'ship', which was unmanned and on fire. The goddamn pricks had thrown her away in _autopilot_. She could be mad about that later — not being cooked alive was the priority, and damned if she'd struggle this much only to die _here_.

Half the console was already melted and, with growing desperation, the door release was quickly approaching that fate. Rose scrambled, breathing hard and pained, to get to the panel in time. She slammed her fist against it, half cackling in triumph when she heard the locks disengage. This door didn't give her nearly as much trouble, and how she thanked her stars for it. Cool air rushed in, and Rose gulped it down like her life depended on it. Wherever she was, there was no need for oxygen tanks — though doubly fortunate, she could only assume she'd made it to her intended destination mostly intact.

The further she crawled out, Rose looked back to the growing fireball emblazoned with '7Zee Corp' in bold, black stencil. She spat at the thing, ignoring the dizziness from the effort.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a more sinister take on 7Zee as a whole - no company _that_ big, commanding control of _that_ many resources is, in any way, innocent, and you can't tell me otherwise lmao
> 
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The fireball she touched down in had been illumination enough for the immediate area, but it took Rose a while to find a place to hunker down for the night. There was an incline just off the edge of a cliff nearby — stumbling down that, the whisper and roll of waves soothed her pounding head enough to fall asleep under a rocky overhang.

In the morning, she peeled herself from the ground to take stock of where the hell she actually was. Everything was dry, clay-like — it reminded her a lot of the American southwest but not nearly as fraught with prickly vegetation, or wildlife of the same temperament. Something bubbly gurgled above her, squeaky and numerous, and Rose stopped dead. It didn't... sound dangerous, but she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

She didn't know what _did_ constitute as dangerous.

Taking the incline as carefully as she dared, the path rounded and stopped at a wide expanse of flat terrain. Much of the walls surrounding her the night before rose here, also, but these acted more like a cradle for the body of land as a whole. That wasn't the most interesting thing here, though.

Pink things, round and rolling and _wiggly_ , roamed freely. That squeaky chirping was coming from _them_ , she discovered, and it dawned on her what these were and where she'd been shunted to.

Rose nearly screamed in rage.

Slimes. These were _slimes_ , and she was condemned to their native planet. Was this how 7Zee dealt with their problems? Keeping them a thousand lightyears away, only to have them farm resources for corporate benefit? An explosion of drums settled into her temples, a headache blooming hot and fast. This wasn't a punishment, it was a _lesson_ \- the powers that be would not be unseated. Rose doubled over, the true weight of the situation pulling her head past her stomach 'til she sank to her knees.

She was never going home.

There was a chittering to her right and, through her tears, she looked over to find one of the round things became curious about her. Its approach was slow, stopping just beside her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Rose fought to breathe as deep as she could against the tightness in her chest. It chittered again and bumped against her leg. The slime's expression went from something she could only describe as surprised, to smiling and warm. Rose exhaled a hollow wheeze at that — this thing was trying to cheer her up.

She reached a hand out to it and it was promptly engulfed, and she was too upset to register the alarm rearing up in the back of her head. It gave way quickly to surprise as she was turned loose, and it gurgled at her. Rose sat there a moment.

And then she laughed.

She continued to laugh, wiping away tears that wouldn't stop falling. Teetering into hysterics earned her more attention, and she found herself surrounded by a small army of the little pink things. They were a bulbous, undulating wave of gurgles and chitters, and Rose was surprised to admit how soothing it was. They seemed intuitive, doubling down on their efforts and pushing closer, little by little, towards her. Tears continued to fall, but she was no longer wracked by full-body heaving. As quick as it cropped up, the presence of these slimes brought her down just as fast.

Thankful. She was thankful for this show of kindness, in the face of uncertainty and displacement.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Rose shook out dust from the floor mats, slapping them hard against the open door frame.

She couldn't believe her luck, landing so close to this facility, this piece of land. Had she spent more time looking when she pulled herself out of the wreckage, she would have found a bed instead of hard, packed earth. It looked deserted, neglected. Someone had lived here, once, but this domed hab suite now sat as derelict cliffside property. It was homey inside, though; surprisingly furnished, spacious, intended for housing one person comfortably.

Her own apartment flat, in the middle of the wilderness.

There was a bitter curl in her gut, though — everything, from the tech to the paint job, had 7Zee's signature all over it. She should have known. _Can't leave people_ completely _on their ass,_ she figured, _when they're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere doing your work_. Rose could connect the dots, she'd be stupid otherwise. This was her lot, now, until she submitted. Or died.

Whatever. There was housekeeping to be done. There were clean sheets, clothes and basic living necessities left for her; she wouldn't turn her nose up at a slice of normalcy.

The datapad on her nightstand confirmed her suspicions, though in polite corporate diplomacy. She had been 'reassigned' to a field resource position, part of a 'flagship program' 7Zee was testing out with only the 'most qualified candidates' in the company. All PR nonsense to cover their asses. All bullshit.

It was beginning to get warm inside her little house, and Rose tossed the pad onto the bed before stepping out. Several of the pink slimes that comforted her had followed her, the empty plots scattered with slimes and their plorts. These were the standard fare, back home, and had a presence in nearly every run-of-the-mill product. Casting a glance back, behind her new home, she hadn't missed the massive screen tucked against a rock face. Plort stocks buzzed on the display, though it was weird seeing it from a harvester — a _rancher's_ — side of things.

Dusk approached by the time she'd scoured the grounds and wilderness for a collection of them. The vac-pack she'd been left was heavy, _so heavy_. She was happy to let the thing fall to her floorboards with a hearty _thunk_ on collecting her compensation. It was a pittance, but it was something.

A shower was in order. The warm spray of water was cleansing against the ache of physical labour, something she was _not_ accustomed to.

Night had since fallen, and Rose wrapped herself up as she stepped out. She flopped, unceremoniously, onto her bed right as the datapad lit up and she groaned. It was a message from 7Zee. Again. The display fell with a clatter onto the end table. Rose closed her eyes, spread-eagling over the expanse of her linens. As far as exile went, she could think of quite a few scenarios where she wasn't nearly as comfortable. Thoughts of vacation nearly noodled their way into her head when she remembered why she was here at all.

Rose huffed, sharp and irritated, when a trill lit up against bits of her that had no business lighting up.

Her head shot up, eyes wide, as she watched a lump wiggling under her towel directly between her legs. She didn't miss the shock of pink peeking through the partition of cloth, and Rose threw it open to find the offender in question. A slime had snuck inside — without her knowledge, somehow — and was very rudely nosing into sensitive flesh. Its expression was difficult to read past her belly, but it seemed more curious than anything.

She was aware of a needy tingling, now, and she cursed herself silently. It had been a while since she'd done anything — all her time went towards toppling megacorps, and damn if she didn't wish Dan would have been less of a gentleman when she crashed at his place. So she lay bare, complacent and curious, as two beady little eyes peered up at her. It had her attention. Why was it waiting?

"Uh, hey there." Her voice cracked, trying to ignore the proximity of gelatinous runoff spilling onto her. "It's okay, I don't bite! You just... startled me."

A trill, then a chirp. It bounced a bit, and Rose did her best not to push herself towards it.

"That thing you did, it felt... good. Did you... wanna do it again?"

Her face burned all the while, talking to it like it understood her. Rose had absolutely zero experience in dealing with slimes, her only knowledge revolving around knowing they existed and shit consumable resources. She jerked, though, when it complied. A second time, then a third. Her head went to the pillow, legs bending up, at that last one. It seemed to understand better than she was about to give it credit for.

The tongue that followed, though, had her toes curling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that's a good teaser to end this chapter on B)


End file.
